


Migraines

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Fi didn't escape that head injury without long-term effects.





	Migraines

Atin and Sev see the signs from the moment Fi wakes up, and they exchange a look.  It’s going to be a bad day.  There are lines around his eyes,his lips are pressed together, and he keeps rubbing his temples and the back of his neck. His tan skin has a greyish tint, and he flinches when Ordo drops a pan in the sink and curses.

Thanks to Bardan, Fi had made more progress than anyone had expected.  He would never be a soldier again, but… neither would they.  They had a different future now.  It was a relief that he would never be evaluated like a product again, and they’re all grateful for the chance he’s been given.

Bardan’s healing doesn’t mean some consequences of Fi’s injury don’t linger, though.  Migraines like this one are pretty common - sometimes the meds work and sometimes they don’t, and sometimes he doesn’t take them in time.  That’s when things can get really bad.  Fi says things that don’t make sense when that happens, gets paranoid and shaky, and sometimes he shuts down completely.  Atin and Sev usually manage to get him to bed with all the lights out before that happens, but sometimes that’s not enough either.

Sometimes Fi curls up between them and sobs quietly because  _ it hurts, it hurts so much, make it stop, please _ , and Sev and Atin look at one another over him with helpless grief and anger in their eyes while they hold him close and shut out the entire galaxy with their bodies, trying to offer him a little relief.  

However, today isn’t one of those days, thank the gods.  Today is a bad day, but it’s not the worst.  This time, it’s just the pain, and Fi keeps stopping mid-sentence, gesturing while he tries to find whatever word it is that’s lost to the fog he says fills his mind whenever he has a migraine.  Sometimes he finds it, sometimes he throws his hands up and storms off.  It’s never fast enough to hide the fear and frustration that fills his expression whenever he can’t find the simplest words in either Basic or Mando’a to finish his sentences.  

On better days, he’ll come up with a quip and a bright grin to smooth over the loss, but today’s not a better day, either.  

Today is lost words and temper, when the helpless frustration makes Fi, sweet golden Fi, shut them out and turn into himself because he is so furious with the betrayal of his own mind that he would rather turn away than admit that he can’t remember a word that they’d learned as cadets.

Today is patience, because they will wait as long as he needs them to, until he remembers the word or finds another, they’ll wait until he pulls himself out of the fog that glazes over his eyes sometimes, when he loses himself in his own mind.  They’ll wait with him, holding him while he’s sick with pain, when he can’t remember their names, when he can barely remember his own name, and they’ll be there waiting when it all finally passes and he can breathe again.  

Because they love him more than anything in the galaxy, and there’s nowhere else they would rather be.


End file.
